


Last Days of Summer

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't look forward to the new school year, not when he knows his ex will take great pleasure in tormenting him. But most of all he hates how the past keeps messing up his new relationship with Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2, Jensen/omc - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 16, Jared 27), first time.

-¤-

Jensen threw the messenger bag in place over his shoulder and took a deep breath before he crossed the parking lot and headed towards the main entrance of the school. Not that any students liked the first day back after summer break, but Jensen was probably the one least looking forward to it. But maybe something had changed, he had changed a lot over the summer and maybe things wouldn't be so bad, maybe...

"Welcome back to school, Jenny."

He tensed up right away, squeezing his eyes shut in hope that just maybe Jacob would not be there once he opened his eyes but of course that didn't happen and when he opened his eyes he was looking right into Jacob's face.

"Jacob..."

"How about a repeat from this spring?" Jacob went on with smirk that made Jensen's skin crawl.

"Just leave me alone," Jensen said and pushed past him, heading straight for his locker but he could still hear Jacob laugh behind him.

Opening his locker Jensen sighed and hid his face inside while he put away some of his books and searched for what he might need for his first lesson. He just wished he was back in his home, or even better, back in Jared's where memories of the last spring didn't really matter.

_Jared's hand slid down Jensen's back, a soft touch that had him arching his back in search for more and in comparison to Jared's hand on his skin, the heat of the sun faded away._

_"You know we shouldn't do this," Jared said, but the words were soothed away as he pulled Jensen close and kept stroking his hands over sun warmed skin._

_"I thought you've already given up on avoiding it," Jensen answered with a smile._

_Falling for the basketball coach at the local YMCA hadn't been something Jensen had expected to do, but laying in the grass in Jared's secluded backyard with big hands stroking over his skin Jensen couldn't help but think that maybe it was the best thing he had ever done. He couldn't really believe how lucky he was and with school still a few weeks away, all he wanted was to focus on his new boyfriend._

Walking through the corridors Jensen could still feel Jacob's eyes on him and when he looked back over his shoulder he saw the guy smirking at him, his little band of friends all breaking out in laughter.

"Ignore him, he's an asshole."

Jensen looked around just in time to not crash head first into Michelle who looked up at him with a worried little frown on her face.

"I don't know who you're talking about," he mumbled and tried to push past her but no matter how small the girl was, she was also persistent and refused to budge.

"Jacob," she said quietly. "I'm sure he'll grow bored of it."

"You know you said that before summer as well, right?" he snapped and then he took a deep breath to steady himself. "Sorry, it's not your fault. Sorry."

Michelle just shrugged and moved to walk beside him towards their first lesson and Jensen was thankful he had her in almost all of his classes, school was bad enough without her there as a safety net.

"Now tell me all about your summer," Michelle went on but there was something in her voice that made Jensen stop and look at her.

"You're hiding something," he said and she quickly looked away. "Tell me."

"You...don't wanna know," she answered quietly.

"No, probably not," Jensen agreed. "But he'll make sure I find out anyway. I'd rather...hear it from you than him."

He leaned back against the row of lockers and even from the other end of the corridor he could feel Jacob's eyes on him.

"He said that... when you two...uhm... slept together..."

"We didn't," Jensen protested. "He didn't... I never slept with him."

"I know that," Michelle said quickly. "But he...he told people it's...that you're made for cock...because you came without him even having to... Jesus fuck, Jensen. I'm not saying this!"

In the end Michelle didn't need to say anything else because Jensen knew just what Jacob had told his friends; the truth. That Jensen apparently was enough of a slut to come before Jacob had even got a hand on his cock, with just Jacob's fingers working him open.

-¤-

Jensen knew they needed to be careful, for him the new relationship was exciting but if they were found out, Jared had a lot to lose and that was something Jensen wasn't prepared to have happening. Not when Jared was the number one thing that made him feel good.

"Hey there," Jared said with a grin when Jensen came in through the side door, car already parked in the free space in the garage. "How long do I have you?"

The question he made Jensen stop in his tracks for a moment, staring at the older man. He knew that Jared had meant how long before Jensen's parents would expect him to be home but for a moment it had sounded like so much more and a part of Jensen wanted to answer _forever_.

"They're out of town," he admitted when he got a hold on himself again. "So you can have me until tomorrow."

He had barely gotten the words out before Jared had him pinned against the wall and the man's tongue was finding its way into Jensen's mouth, tangling with his own and not pulling back until they were both short of breath.

"I get you for the night?" Jared said and he didn't wait for Jensen to answer. "Then I think we need to make the most of it, let me take you to bed."

His hands gripped tight on Jensen's hips, lifting him up off the ground and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, clinging to him as the man carried him through the house and towards the master bedroom. They fell down on the bed still tangled together and Jared's hands fumbled between them to get both their jeans unbuttoned and their cocks free.

Jensen moaned at the first touch of skin on skin and he trembled when Jared aligned them, cocks sliding together before Jared wrapped one huge hand around them both and started stroking.

"Just need..." Jared groaned. "Missed you so much baby, need to take the edge off..."

It had only been six days since they last met, but it was the longest they had been apart since they had ventured into the relationship and Jensen had missed Jared just as much, possibly even more considering the hardships of his school. He gasped when Jared tugged his jeans down and the hand that wasn't working their cocks, swiping up to gather pre-come to slick the way, found its way down between Jensen's legs to brush over the tight rim of his hole.

"Yeah, god, so fucking tight for me," Jared gasped as he pushed one finger against the muscle.

As always before, that touch alone was enough for Jensen to see stars and he rocked his hips down on Jared's finger, feeling the tip of it dip inside. With only pre-come slicking the way it was a rough slide, a burn when his body opened up to let the finger inside but it was so _good_ that Jensen could do little but groan and rock himself down on the digit filling him. His cock hardened, pulsing out pre-come when Jared slipped another finger inside and Jensen was happy for the burn or he was sure he would have come already. It was pure luck that his boyfriend hadn't discovered how much of a slut Jensen truly was even though they hadn't ventured further than fingers and blowjobs.

_Jensen's hands were fisted into the sheets and he tried to get his breathing under control, all he could think of was the hands roaming over his skin and the tongue sliding slick over his hardened nipples. He knew it would be good, why else would people do it, but nothing had prepared him for the pure onslaught of feelings._

_"Fuck, so hot, Jenny," Jacob gasped, his breath feeling cool where his skin was wet with spit._

_At other times Jensen would have cursed about the nickname, but in that moment he couldn't think of anything that wasn't pure, blinding pleasure. He felt one hand leaving his body and heard a clicking sound but it wasn't until he managed to get his eyes open he realized that what he had heard was the lid of the lube being flicked open. Jacob was looking down at Jensen's naked body, licking his lips as he slicked his fingers with clear liquid._

_What he never would have expected was the waves of pleasure that rolled over him when Jacob slid one finger inside, so much better than anything Jensen could ever have imagined. When the boy slid a second finger inside Jensen's whole body arched off the bed and he came, covering his own chest and belly with come without Jacob even having to touch his cock._

"God, wait," Jensen managed to get out, forcing himself to pull away until Jared's fingers slid free.

"Jen?" Jared asked, already reaching out to tug Jensen closer again.

Jensen managed to distract Jared by pushing the man back, practically climbing up on his lap and pressing their mouth's together again. In that position he felt Jared's hard cock pressed up against his own, and it was a sweet friction of skin on skin but nothing as maddeningly good as Jared's fingers had been. He didn't even want to think of what his boyfriend would think of him if he realized how _easy_ Jensen was. The age difference could be daunting enough, Jensen really didn't want to come off as the desperate little virgin, even if that was exactly what he was.

He rocked his hips forward, grinding against Jared's dick and they moaned into each other's mouths, Jared's big hands sliding over Jensen's sides and the touch was enough to make him shiver but not enough to push him towards the edge again. The slow burning pleasure was something he could allow himself to get lost in, no risk of him coming too early and he threw himself into the wet slide of lips on lips and the drag of Jared's cock against his.

Jared's hands moved over his body and as he had so many times before, Jensen was slightly stunned by how big Jared felt against him, his body so much bigger and stronger than Jensen's and only too late did he realize where Jared's hands had been roaming. With one quick motion two fingers slid inside him and there was no discomfort, his body already slick with lube and his muscles relaxed from the kissing. Before he could stop himself Jensen's entire body was lit aflame as his orgasm tore through him and he clung to Jared, nails digging crescents into Jared's shoulders.

"Fuck," Jared gasped and he pulled back enough to stare down at Jensen. "Did you just..."

The question seemed redundant considering Jensen's inner muscles were still squeezing Jared's fingers and his cock was pulsing out the last of his release between them. Shame built up inside him as the rush of the orgasm faded away and Jensen pushed away from Jared again, making his fingers slide free with a wet sound

"Jensen, what are you...."

Jared fell silent but Jensen refused to look at him, instead he moved to try and find his clothes but he had no idea where they had fallen in their rush to get undressed and before he could make it more than a few steps from the bed he was caught up by Jared's strong arms.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jared asked.

Jensen could feel the hard line of Jared's cock against his lower back and he knew he should do something about it, it was the polite thing to do after all, but all he wanted was to get away before Jared could laugh at him the same way Jacob had. Things had been so good between them, of course Jensen had to go fuck it all up.

"I'm sorry," he managed to get out, struggling against Jared's grip on him.

"Sorry?" Jared asked. "For what? Jesus Jen, you came from just my fingers inside you, that's like..."

Jensen didn't bother pointing out that he didn't _only_ come from that, Jared's cock against his had been part of the equation as well, because he knew that even without that extra friction he could have easily come from just Jared fingering him open.

"I didn't mean to..." he whispered and he really wished Jared could let him go, the humiliation would be easier to deal with if he at least had clothes on.

"Baby," Jared said, pressing a kiss against Jensen's temple. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

That was not what Jensen had expected to hear and he stilled in Jared's grasp, slowly turning around to face his boyfriend. There was nothing of the scorn he had expected there, instead Jared's eyes were still dark with lust, but there was something worried there as well.

"But I'm...easy..." Jensen said quietly.

"What?" Jared gasped and he shifted Jensen around until they were face to face and his big hands could rest easily on the small of Jensen's back. "You're not, you're fucking gorgeous, and so damn sexy... That I could make you come like that, you have no idea how hot you are, do you?"

Jensen didn't have time to answer before Jared was kissing him, walked them backwards towards the bed and Jensen was still too stunned to say anything as Jared pushed him down on his back on the big bed.

"This is why you've... Jesus," Jared groaned. "Think I could make you come from just fucking you? Coming from just my cock in your tight ass?"

There was no doubt at all in Jensen's mind that Jared could make him come like that, it was what he had been scared about all along after all, but when Jared said it he made it feel like something good. Confusion was still the most prominent feeling in Jensen but what doubts remained were washed away when Jared pushed his still slick fingers inside, barely pulling away from Jensen's lips long enough to gasp for air and whisper out pure filth.

"See, you're already hard again, god, wanna see you fall apart again but not until I'm inside you."

Jensen was already past the point of protest, his next orgasm was building already and if Jared liked the way Jensen's body responded, then there was no way Jensen could deny himself the thing he had wanted since he had first met Jared

"Please," he gasped out.

Jared wasted no time before he pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his dick instead, shifting until the head was pressing against Jensen's hole. For a second Jensen tensed up but when Jared started pushing forward, the crown slowly spreading Jensen open, he felt his entire body relax to let the man inside. It was the first time Jensen didn't mind being easy, didn't mind the way his entire body craved Jared inside him because while there was a burn to the penetration, it still felt better than Jensen could ever have imagined.

"One day," Jared whispered against his lips. "I'm gonna put you on all fours, hold you still as I lick your tight little ass, rim you until you come from just my tongue inside you."

Jensen could almost see it before him, being bent over for Jared with that hot tongue licking him open, wondered how it would feel to come like that, his hole fluttering around Jared's tongue. He moaned at the thought and it took a few seconds before he realized that Jared was seated all the way inside him, his heavy balls pressed up against Jensen's ass.

"Tell me...when I can...move..." Jared groaned. "Don't wanna..."

The words died on a sharp groan when Jensen let his muscles squeeze down around Jared's cock and that seemed to be all the response Jared needed. He pulled out almost painfully slow and Jensen let out a low, keening sound but with one of Jared's hands on his hips there was nothing he could do except just waiting for Jared to move.

"Are you sure about this?" Jared asked and Jared could feel him tremble as he fought to say still.

"Jay..." Jensen managed to get out, unable to put words together for anything more than pleading.

There was no way he wasn't sure, not when Jared's cock inside him was the best thing he had ever felt. Not for one second had he ever doubted that he would like it, the problem had always been the fear of liking it too much. Luckily Jared didn't force him to say anything else before he shifted his hips forward, burying himself in Jensen and making them both cry out with the pure pleasure of it.

"I knew you would feel so fucking good, baby," Jared groaned before he bent down to kiss Jensen.

A part of Jensen had expected it to be hard, almost brutal, but when Jared started moving it was with slow thrusts that made Jensen gasp and moan, his entire body craving more.

"Oh, oh... so good..." he groaned, unable to really comprehend all the feelings that soared through him.

He could feel his orgasm start to build, heat spreading out through him and he was struggling to keep it back, not wanting to let go of himself too early, not even with Jared.

"Stop," Jared demanded, his tongue swiping over Jensen's lower lip. "You never have to hide, not with me."

With one big hand on Jensen's hip Jared managed to shift him slightly and the next time he slid deep inside the head of his cock brushed perfectly against Jensen's prostate. There was no way for him to hold back any longer, not when Jared leaned in to lick at the spot on Jensen's neck that always made him moan in pleasure.

A sharp cry left Jensen's lips as he came, cock pulsing slick heat between their bodies and when his ass clenched down around Jared's cock he felt Jared still for a moment before he let out a deep groan and Jensen could feel come slicking up his insides.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jared gritted out before he got his mouth back on Jensen's. "So perfect..."

Neither of them managed to get out more after that and Jensen's world was narrowed down to the exquisite pleasure of Jared moving inside him, his boyfriend's tongue licking into his mouth and huge hands roaming over his sweat slicked body. Heat crept up Jensen's cheeks, no matter what Jared had said Jensen did feel silly for coming so easily despite it being his second orgasm and he twisted his head to the side, tearing away from Jared's languid kisses.

"Don't," Jared mumbled and one big hand came up to cup Jensen's cheek, tilting his head back into the kiss. "You've got nothing to be ashamed about."

Slowly Jared pulled out of him and Jensen hissed at the sudden feeling of emptiness, even as his cheeks flamed even hotter at the feel of Jared's come leaking out of his ass but before he could even consider pulling away Jared spread out on his back and tugged Jensen close. Laying like that, mostly on top of Jared and with Jared's hands grasping his hips, Jensen found himself slowly starting to relax.

"That..." Jared said with a smile, "was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Fuck, you came from just my cock, so damn perfect."

When he looked up at Jared he saw no trace of mocking in the man's eyes and he was just about to lay down and let sleep claim him, not caring about the come still staining his body, when Jared started talking.

"So, what was that all about?" Jared asked. "I'm not stupid, Jen, I've figured out this is why you didn't wanna sleep with me before."

"I'm..." Jensen started but he didn't know what to say, didn't wanna leave the cocoon of perfect bliss that they had rested in.

"Is this about that ex of yours?" Jared asked and Jensen saw the frown on his face.

"Yeah," Jensen admitted. "He...thought it was hilarious that I could come from...just..you know...fingers. So he..."

Jensen hid his face against Jared's neck but he swallowed through the lump in his throat because there was no way Jared would just let it go and that meant Jensen had to talk.

"He told people I'm a slut," Jensen said quietly. "That I'm... easy... Michelle tried to make him stop but...yeah. I didn't want you to think I'm... but then, I guess I am."

"You're not a slut," Jared said with conviction. "And god, seeing you fall apart like that.. I meant what I said, I've never seen something that hot before. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, even when I knew I shouldn't but now... fuck, Jensen, I think I want you even more."

When he dared to push himself up to meet Jared's gaze he saw the man's eyes darkened with lust and he could feel Jared hardening against his leg.

"You really like it?" Jensen asked.

"I really like it," Jared assured him. "Damn, gonna try out each way I can make you come, fuck you until you can't take any more and then just bend you over and rim you until you come dry."

The blush that crept up Jensen's cheeks then were for entirely different reasons but it was enough to burn away the very last doubts and fears as well as all thoughts of sleep and he pushed up to kiss his boyfriend and when Jared lifted him up, loose limbed and ready, to let him slide down on his hard cock, Jensen figured that maybe being easy wasn't all that bad.

\- The End -


End file.
